


Imprévu

by theroomstops



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroomstops/pseuds/theroomstops
Summary: Watching her all day is practically torture. Walking behind her, literally required to keep his eyes on her person – her body – at all times... what a fucking joke.A follow up to Bad Ideas, where the Thornton Circus shooting doesn’t happen. David and Julia talk about what happened between them, and things go as one might expect…They get dirty. Very, very... dirty. They need a shower, really.





	Imprévu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderxoxo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderxoxo/gifts).

> _imprévu; unexpected, unforeseen, unplanned, fortuitous_
> 
> I address the lack of the Thornton Circus shooting briefly*, but I thought it might be interesting to explore what happens if none of the big events except the first actually happen. If David and Julia aren’t thrown together by trauma (as beautiful as it is, and as much as I love it exactly how it happened), but by a single moment of pure attraction and acting on it.
> 
> If you’re uncomfortable with smut, do not read this. It’s smutty as hell, because that’s exactly what this birthday gift required.
> 
> (*They still had leaks, but David and Julia found out about it, deal with it and after doing so, they didn’t follow the schedule since they knew it was compromised.)

**Torture.**

Watching her all day is practically torture. Walking behind her, literally required to keep his eyes on her person – her body – at all times... what a fucking joke. Like the universe holding up two middle fingers and sticking its cheeky little tongue out because it _knows_. His grandmother certainly would have dragged him to church if she could see the images that flooded his retina lately. _‘Coveting thy boss’ ass’_ is probably not Granny Budd approved.

So, despite his initial misgivings, he’s still a red blooded male. He’s not blind. Even before _that_ night, before her disastrous dinner date with Rob, he could see that Julia Montague was attractive in an obvious kind of way. Fit, beautiful face, style that oozes class, the whole... power thing. But it didn’t matter then, she was the boss and he had valid reasons for disliking her. Her creeping her way into his dreams, his thoughts, it’s not something he has control over exactly. But it was fine. He was a professional, and so was she. 

_Was_ being the operative word. Because now his dirty little dreams have some help. He has intimate knowledge of exactly what she looks like. Every noise she makes now reminds him of something, of noises she made that night. Buttoned up blouses don’t help when he’s touched and bit playfully on the breasts confined within it, and still feels like he can remember every single second of it all these hours later.

Julia’s lost any patience she had with Rob since that dinner. And he looks genuinely mortified that she’ll bring it up. That dumb, sad little puppy dog face that follows her every move conspicuously around a room periodically colored with pure fear. David knows Julia wouldn’t, embarrass an employee that way in front of co-workers, but he wouldn’t actually mind seeing Rob’s cocky behavior knocked down a peg. 

He bites the inside of his cheek as she rolls her eyes at another lapdog currently sucking up to her, trying to clarify their latest fuck up. And then David suddenly feels a little grateful he’s supposed to watch her, because he cannot take his eyes off her. She’s poised. An air of class surrounds her even when she’s lowered her voice and is raking said lapdog deservedly over the coals. There has been information leaks all over and even David knew the tall, bow-headed kid was one of many guilty parties. Deep down, he thinks Julia’s even a little offended they were so fucking bad at it. Her tolerance for incompetence even less than his. 

They’d discovered the specific leaks easily, avoided Thornton Circus that day and any potential tragedy that might have happened due to her schedule being compromised. He tries not to think much about it, about what could have happened if they hadn’t. So this is reckoning day, and he has a front row view from outside the glass walls. He’d feel bad, but he’d mostly like for it to continue because he’s adding disciplining to the list of things she does that turns him on. He likes it a little too much for comfort.

He’s walked past trousers exactly like the ones she’s wearing today in department stores, he’s sure of it. Agreed with Vicky as she looked at the price and sighed that they weren’t her style anyway. Too... uppity. For uppity people. He’d probably nodded too. Agreed with his former wife wholeheartedly at the time. And yet something about the way they curve against this particular arse and fit around these specific thighs makes his trousers uncomfortably tight. So he offers to help carry her things. Highly against procedure but infinitely useful as he holds the blue coat in front of him to hide any evidence of impure thoughts about the way his boss’s ass looks as she walks in front of him through the halls. 

He’s had to pick up his kids from school while Vicky worked nights, so PC Knowles has been responsible for checking Julia’s flat for the past few days, but he’s back where he belongs now. Even had a short day as she left the office ahead of schedule... but it doesn’t help anything now as she walks ahead of him up the stairs. The time that’s passed has only made things worse. Only given him more time to fantasize. And now all he wants is to just fuck her there. Or against the door. Or inside, he doesn’t care. But it’s all he can think about and it’s making him lose his mind a little bit. 

He rushes through, still making sure he checks it all, but not wasting any of the time he could be spending with her before the crew in the backup vehicle start to get suspicious. He reminds himself to come up with a plausible story for why he wants to stop catching a ride after shift. He’ll still have to leave her after, but the downstairs guard’s nose is constantly in a book, only lifting his head to greet Julia when she leaves or arrives. He probably won’t notice the time passing. 

_At least that’s what he tells himself._

Julia waits patiently. She needs David to leave. Wants him to get the fuck out more than all of the other things she wants, because contingent on all the other things not happening – and they _absolutely_ cannot happen again - is him not being there any longer than he has to. Especially looking at her like he has been for the last few days. She’s not blind, nor is she deaf. She’s seen the looks, heard the sharp, little breaths he takes sometimes. Her mind has been wandering just as she can pretty much see his doing. She thinks it might be what Roger used to call _cock-blind: Libido-driven loss of rational thought, despite no real interest._

But she _wants_ more. So much more. Those big hands all over her, those soft, puffy lips on hers, his body on top of her or under her, she doesn’t really care how. And knowing she can’t have it is why she desperately needs him to leave.

So when his routine check comes to an end, quicker than she anticipates, she smiles politely and opens the door for him to leave as she prepares to bid him goodnight. Then she finds herself pressed against it. Her cheek against the door as his body traps her in between it and him, and a shiver runs down her spine as he whispers in her ear.

“Hi...”

She tries to say something back, her only real response a soft groan as he bites her earlobe and presses his lips to the back of her neck. Sucking on it until it feels like all the blood and sanity has left her brain. Until all she _can_ feel is him behind her. Her legs shake and her heart pounds, every sense full of him.

His hands are quicker than she remembers them from the other night, he’s got her trousers undone and his hand down it before she can pretend to protest and so she doesn’t. 

His fingers are nimble, slipping beneath silken underwear and right where he intended, feeling trapped warmth and the beginning results of what he’s doing to her as he drags them across slick folds. She sighs, biting her lip as he plays with her. His gaze drawn to her face as she turns to look at him, and he becomes utterly beguiled by the way her eyes close as he moves his fingers inside of her. He pants into her mouth, kissing her hard as she turns in his arms.

“Stop.” It’s pathetically low, barely even a word because she can’t breathe. Chest heaving as his lips regrettably leave hers. “We have to stop. Right?”

David moves in again, lips hovering over hers as he fights the instinct to do what he wants and not what he should. 

They remain there in a stand-still, watching each other breathe and think, both avoiding making the next move. Hearts beating hard and breaths mingling until Julia finally pulls away from David’s arms and walks towards the living room window. Putting as much space between them as she can, plainly and mainly so that she doesn’t let him have her against the door like she wants to.

“So, should we talk?” Julia takes a breath, looking at him expectantly. “About what happened?”

“Aye, alright... If that’s what you want.” 

“I’ll go first.” Her pulse races. “I’m... very sorry for what... I...” Julia pauses briefly, brow furrowing then softening as she tries to find the right words. If those even exist. “I shouldn’t have let it go that far. I apologize for putting you in that situation.”

“I don’t need your apology.” David huffs. He doesn’t like at all the fact that she feels the need to apologize again. He wanted the first one, he doesn’t need this one. “May I speak freely, Ma’am?”

Her eyes close, her body relaxes against the wall before she finally dares look right at him. Trying to ease the sudden tension, whispering as she nods. “Of course you can.” 

The little knot that began to form in his stomach as she’d halted things earlier comes undone and David smiles as he steps a bit closer, pulling off his suit jacket and throwing it on the sofa.

“I can’t stop thinking about it. I’m not sorry about what happened.” He sees a faint smile on her lips, and feels emboldened to take a step closer. “Think you’re not really either.”

“PS Budd.” Her voice is cold, but the nervous fickle of her hands betray her.

“David. When we’re alone, it’s David.” She’s testing his patience and he wants to kiss now just so she’ll shut the fuck up. “Julia...” 

It’s the first time he’s used her first name, and it tastes unfamiliar, stings a little on his lips. “I’m confused because I think you’re lying to me. About knowing the name of my kids’ school for one. But an apology is not what I want from you.”

“There are things... I don’t wish to lie to you, David, but there are things I’m not allowed to tell you. Because of my job. It isn't that I don't want to.” He steps closer as she talks, passes the last dining chair, and she can smell him again. She walks around men all day, and they all smell a variation of the same. All trying to hide some sort of vice beneath expensive cologne. But David smells like... he smells distinctively like David. She takes a deep breath, lets it fill her nose and calm her slightly.

“I did know the name of your children’s school, and I was evading your questions the other day. But I can’t tell you any more than that, David, I’m sorry.” It feels good to get it off her chest. To be completely honest with him. And David looks... satisfied. He nods shortly, smiles briefly and then purses his lips before he looks at her visibly more relaxed. He’ll accept it, it seems. Even if he’d obviously prefer the full story, maybe he can accept that it’s simply not all up to her. Maybe they can move past it now.

Julia takes a step towards him and reaches for his hand. She holds it safely in her own, squeezing it gently. “I do make the hard choices, but if I say that I also do what I can to make the right call... would you believe that?”

“Aye, maybe. I don’t know if...” A sigh passes from his mouth, eyes closing, teeth biting on his own lip as he looks around the room before his eyes land on her again. She’s still holding onto his hand, caressing it gently. “I don't do the one night thing. I've been separated for over a year, but I haven't been with anyone since. Not been on a date, not kissed anyone... nothing.” He pulls his hand from hers and cups her face. Kissing her softly three times before he pulls back to look at her. Breathes deep as he prepares to cross a line so significant he’s not sure what awaits him at the other end. “And now I can't stop thinking about this. About you.”

“This is...” Julia’s chest fills with air as she takes a deep, hard breath. His mouth meets hers, hands finding each other as she hears the giggles of children’s laughter from the street below. It’s the last weekend of October, Halloween. 

Julia doesn’t have candy nor cute little trick or treaters, but she does have this beautiful man’s warm hand on her back and his soft lips on hers.

“We’re mad...” He says, lips finally parting from hers as he chuckles breathily, slightly anxiously. “But I never expected...”

“Well, neither did I.” The air between them is nervous, full of tension and questions and risks. “I’m not in the habit of...”

“Sleeping with men?” He lifts one eyebrow to make sure she knows he’s teasing. She keeps her head down, smiling to herself a little before lifting her gaze. Her smile prompts his, and then clears her throat as she breaks the little moment that passes between them.

“Being with me brings unwanted attention. My job, who I am... It’s difficult.” She looks up at him anxiously. “If I find someone interesting, which happens very rarely... they tend to shy away.” 

He holds his breath, playing with her fingers as he pulls her closer. “You find me interesting?” She’s peaked his curiosity. **Interesting** isn't even be on a list of things he thought she might like about him.

“Yes.” She looks at him as if he should know that already. As if he should have realized the most powerful woman in the country would find a middle rank, Scottish police officer genuinely interesting. Someone who’s been happy serving and doing his job, not the slightest bit ambitious or hungry for power.

“So... what?” He asks, stroking her palm and caressing her wrist. “You’re supposed to do this job and just be lonely?”

“Well,” She pulls out of his grasp, moving to the other side of the table. Distance again. She needs it to be able to think, to have this conversation. “being alone isn’t the same as being lonely, David.”

“Aye, you’re right. But you _are_.” She shifts uncomfortably, not willing to admit that he’s right. “I watch you all day, Julia. And you’re lonely. I can tell because... I’m the same.” Her breath catches, hand shaking as she runs it through her hair. She’s not even tried to deny it again. Nor to convince him that they’re nothing alike. “Aye, I miss my family, but mostly I miss who I used to be then. Has that happened to you? Do you ever miss who you were before?”

“I love my job. I’m very good at it.”

“I know.” He nods in agreement. She is. He disagrees with some of her stronger opinions, not her work ethic. “But in all honesty, that isn’t what I asked.”

“Some things were simpler.”

“Meeting someone you’re attracted to, someone you want, that was easier?” He walks toward her, sees her breaths deepen as she watches him get closer and closer.

“Yes.” Just a whisper, but he’s satisfied. Hooded eyes look at him and his stomach tightens.

“So what do you want now?”

“I want... a lot of things, David.” She softens a bit and then straightens up, pulling herself together as she plays with the edge of the table. “For this bill to go through, for one. And I want Roger to fuck right off.” David takes another step closer as he looks at her. Makes sure she knows she can be honest. That she’s safe to trust, to open up and share things with him. She takes another breath for confidence and casts her eyes to the floor. “I want to stop feeling as if the walls are closing in on me and I can’t fucking breathe.”

She knows it’s not what he meant. Because what he wants is for her to say it. To say that she wants _him_.

“Julia, what do you _want_?” He’s close enough to touch now. Tracing her jaw with his fingers as he makes her look at him before she finally says the one thing he wants to hear.

“**_You_**. I want you.” 

It’s freeing. She breathes nervously and licks her lips as he wraps her hand tight in his.

“I wanted to stay, last night.” His fingers entwine with hers as he pulls her close, lips hovering near hers as he confesses, “I wanted to tell the lads downstairs to fuck off without me and come back upstairs.”

“I almost asked you to.” The words leave her lips just as his mouth closes over hers, pulling her bottom lip between his as he sucks on it. His hand pulls on her hair as he bites the lip a little and she whimpers, ever so slightly, until he can’t control himself. Kissing her hard and pressing her against the table as she finds the buttons on his shirt.

“We’re _aff our heads_.” He mumbles into her mouth. She’s managed to get the top buttons undone, and presses a wet kiss to his chest.

“Yes, mad.” She can feel him growing hard against her. His breath has grown heavy and he stops what he’s doing as he pushes her back-bent over the table, kissing her intensely. He tells her she’s beautiful as he untucks her shirt and licks his lips. She smiles, remembers her earlier assumption and mutters happily to herself. “Not cock-blind.”

“What?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Her eyes shine, half-closed and looking at him happily as she chuckles. He looks at her oddly, joining in her laughter for a bit before his mouth finds hers and proceeds to make her dizzy. She forgets to breathe as his tongue explores her mouth eagerly, steadying herself with one hand on the table while the other buries itself in his hair.

He flips her body swiftly, leaning over her as their hands begin a battle over the buttons on her trousers. David groans as they finally slip out of their slits, pushing her gently towards the table as he stands behind her and admires the view. Perfectly rounded buttocks presented in front of him and his already strained trousers grow increasingly tighter. Julia stands, interrupting his mid-moment fantasy, and he helps pull the navy top over her head before he bites her shoulder. He does the same to her neck, her back, her jaw, before unhooking the bra and throwing it forcefully to the floor. 

She needs to feel him behind her and wraps one arm around his neck behind her, pulling him closer as he places wet kisses in the curve of her neck. His lips find hers again, tongues engaging in playful teasing as his hands cup her breasts, letting them fill the palms of his hands as he pulls and tweaks the nipples to pointed peaks. He grins wickedly as she turns in his arms, nodding slowly to himself as he dives in and pulls one tit into his mouth. Shows them proper attention. Licks and sucks and bites until she’s squirming breathlessly in his arms for more and he turns her around again. She leans down on the table, hopes he can live up her growing expectations.

“Couldn’t stop looking at your bum in these all day.” 

David pulls on the sides of the checkered trousers as Julia looks behind her to find him staring at her backside, wholly enthralled as it slowly slides off her bottom. She smiles to herself, pleased and panting as she waits. He takes his time appreciating it properly before switching gears, pulling her trousers down roughly and beginning to undo his own belt. Her mouth goes dry as she hears it clatter as he pulls it off

He needs to feel her. Has an intense need to finish what he started earlier, sneaking one hand around her as he buries his fingers in her again and relishes the slick feeling against his hand while he strokes her gently until her breath becomes ragged.

This was the most frequent part of his dreams. Regardless of where and how, he’d start to fuck her and she’d be wet and ready for him. He’d always have that power over her. Her full of want for him, full of desire and need. That’s what he’s craved the most since that night. Touching her and feeling her respond like she is now. The sounds, the looks, the way her body inches closer to his, instead of seeking distance. He needs it. Needs her. He wants to feel like he felt the other night, wants to make her feel good too. 

Julia licks her lips unconsciously as she finally sees the contours of what awaits her behind white cotton boxers. Her imagination has happily indulged her in the fantasy of it several times since their first encounter, and her body is more than ready to play out whatever he wants. She turns forward again, trying to focus on the round lamp in the corner as she hears trousers fall to the floor – they’re not hers – and smiles. 

_Oh they were really doing this._

She wiggles her hips, hears him groan behind her and feels him fill his hand with one ass cheek as he strokes the other patiently with one finger. She’s not sooner thought of it before she feels the sharp pain of a hand hitting the soft skin of her bottom, and she slides forward on the table with a weak cry. Every sense and nerve in her body turned on, alert and ready to play. 

He does it twice more before his hands return to her cunt. Inserting a finger just so. His hands are good, he knows exactly what he’s doing. Fucking her slowly for a while, curling his finger until she moans, before adding another finger to the mix. Adding the slightest pressure to her clit as her breath quickens and her body heats under his. She’s practically dripping when he’s finally ready to fuck her like she wants. He runs the tip of his cock against her slit before pushing in slowly, and then she’s pressed against the table as his thighs slam against hers in slow, perfect rhythm.

She lets her arms fall to the table, feels the cold wood against heated skin and stretches until she’s comfortably holding onto either side, using it to meet his thrusts with some semblance of control. Not willing yet to hand over all of it to him. His movements stop, and she feels his weight on her back and his breath in her ear as he whispers breathlessly.

“Did you get what you wanted, Julia?”

“Almost.” She pants breathily in return, smiling when she notices him smirking.

His response at her cheek is a low grunt, and she chews on her lip until he finally picks up where he left off. Filling her until she gasps, and then withdrawing. His hand on his cock as he wields his power over her and she finally relents, drawing out his name as she sucks deep breaths and grips the table sides.

“Daviddddd...” She gasps as he pulls out.

“Arch it.” He demands, voice hard and pointed. 

His cock moves against her and she does as he’s asked. Leaning on her hands as she pushes back against him, can feel his cock nestled between sticky cheeks as he glides it up and down behind her. It’s a power move she wouldn’t have expected from him and it does nothing to calm the ravenous fire in her.

“Thank you.” He says against her lips, softer now. Kissing her lazily before she feels his hands on her again. 

David’s eyes shine dark with want, looking down at her as he spreads her cheeks, holding them firmly in his palms as he closes his eyes and fills her completely again. He grips onto the table at her side, panting above her as he pounds almost relentlessly, each glorious inch stretching her insides as her orgasm begins to build with rapid fire. One hand glides along her back, fingers splayed, tickling her slightly as it glides up to her neck and grabs a handful of hair. He pulls on it gently at first, then harder until they’re joined in a kiss. 

Julia moans into his mouth as David’s hips slow and roll against hers. It’s erotic and a turn on, and she’ll never look at her dining table the same way again.

It’s overwhelming, the sensation of her in his arms as he fucks her deeply. He feels powerful. She’s back on the table now, urging him on with words as she looks at him wide eyed. The breathy moans at the start have turned into deep, long sighs with aggressive groans as he’s teased her to where they are now. His hips slap against her and all he can hear is the sound of her and of them, and occasionally himself gasping in surprise when she meets his thrust and takes him in deeper. 

He wants it to last, and removes his hand from her clit and places it on her back to slow them down before he loses the control he’s so quickly gotten used to having. She’s fighting him. His retreat. Wiggling her bottom, making him lightheaded.

“Julia. Fuck.” 

“Just fucking... just let me...” Seeing her face turned, eyes begging for release is too much. He dips his finger back into warm wetness and is pleased by her gasp. His legs prickle as she contracts and squeezes around him, a hard, low _‘Yesss’_ falling off flushed pink, parted lips as she starts to come. His chest heaves uncontrollably before he’s groaning into her hair. Almost feels his knees buckle as he releases himself on her back.

He smiles victoriously as she pants atop the table. Slack and spent. A soft smile on her lips, eyes closed and catching her breath. Adrenaline pumps through his body, heart beating faster than he can remember it ever doing. The sound of her orgasm still reverberating in his ears, the memory of her face one he’ll never forget, and the sight of her now... It all adds to the enormous gratification he feels. His body relaxed and uniquely tense at the same time. 

No, he doesn’t do this. Not usually. And now that he’s started he’s not sure he can ever stop.

From her position, she sees him pull his clothes back on quickly before he leaves and then returns with a towel she’d left on the chair that morning. Her body feels worn. Like she’s been thoroughly fucked, in the best of ways, and it’s almost sweet the way he carefully wipes any traces of himself off her back as she lies against the table. 

He kisses her as she pulls her trousers back on, re-fastening his earpiece while he watches her pull the shirt back over her head. She’s about to say something when his phone rings. He curses and looks at her apologetically as he answers it, voice hard and firm... in a different way than when he’d barked orders and panted her name only minutes ago at the table behind them.

He starts to leave in a bit of a huff, and she had just thought he’d been talking to his wife when he asserts his job position and tells whoever is on the phone to calm down. She unlocks the door for him, he closes it quickly to press another little kiss on her lips along with a quiet _bye_, before rushing out and disappearing out of her sight.

She’s poured a glass of wine to calm her nerves as she walks around her flat aimlessly. Going through the details of what happened earlier. After he left, she’d needed a shower, hung work clothes away for another day, thrown the dirty towel in the laundry and changed into whatever this ensemble can be called. 

None of her sleepwear matches anymore, so if David’s going to continue doing whatever the hell that was earlier, it might be time to invest in some. Mainly so that she doesn’t look quite like the workaholic she currently feels like. Mismatched fuzzy socks, silk pajama shorts, a cashmere sweater so old it far precedes her marriage, and a half full glass of wine in hand. She wonders what David would think. If he’d think she looks like someone who has no free time to shop for enticing lingerie. Someone who has, for the past 5 years, prioritized career goals over sex. 

On the other hand, Julia may not look it, but she feels good. Calm and sleepy as she chooses to ignore the fresh shop in the fridge and order take out instead. She has no inclination to pretend she knows how to cook tonight, she’s far too relaxed. Maybe David’s good for her. For her body, her soul, if not for her general health. And at least he’s not there to see her now.

She takes a few sips, looking through the stack of newspapers on the sofa and freezing as she hears a knock. It’s not the front door; it’s far too clear. Not muffled by wood at all. She grabs the fire poker and sets off towards the back of the flat. It grows louder as she gets closer to her study. It’s too dark to see anything, but there is a clear rap at her window, and she’s turned around to call for backup when she hears a familiar angry whisper. 

“Julia, fuck’s sake...” She opens the window and watches as her PPO tumbles to the ground. She closes and locks it, pulling the curtains all the way closed before she turns to him. He’s muttering to himself before he looks up at her and asks honestly. “Nearly froze my balls off, did you not hear me?”

“You... climbed a window?” She’s a little shell-shocked he’s there in front of her. Staring at her legs. Making her feel quite undressed as he stands there all gorgeous and red-cheeked. His moment of freezing frustration turns to soft appreciation as he takes in the state of her. 

“Take it as a compliment.” He answers cheekily, closing the gap between them quickly and pulling her towards him as his lips crash onto hers. _Oh sweet bliss._ She’d missed this in the short time he was gone.

“Or you’re just really hard up for female attention.” Julia mutters into him while he kisses the corner of her mouth, and throws his coat to the floor.

“Mmm, that’s it.” His mouth stays on hers, hovers above it, breathing warm air as his red cheeks flush in the warmth from her flat. They’re burning against her hands, the rest of his face icy cold around it as she cups it between her hands, kissing him long and hard. 

He apologizes for leaving so abruptly earlier, says something about the backup vehicle and coming up with an excuse. To be fair, it’s hard to listen to him when he’s pressing her against a wall. His tongue begging for attention, licking her lips. She’s more than ready to ignore the grumbling in her stomach and lead him to the bedroom when the doorbell rings.

“Shit. That’s dinner.” He hums disappointedly against her lips before she pries herself out of his arms.

She can feel his eyes on her as she walks away to greet the downstairs guard at her front door. The tall blonde man doesn’t seem to have any inkling about her little intruder in the study, handing her the delivery bags with a smile and a pleasant _good evening_. Probably longing to get back to whatever book he’s been reading.

David smirks when she walks back into the study and she finds he’s made himself more comfortable, dressed down to his undershirt sans kevlar, just starting to button his shirt back up.

“You feeding an army I don’t know about?” He ignores the last three buttons and puts his hands on her waist instead.

“I was hungry.”

“Aye, worked up an appetite earlier?” He smiles mischievously, clearly still pleased with his earlier efforts.

“Don’t flatter yourself.” She shoots him down quickly. “I buy extra and leave it in the fridge.”

“Aye, I believe you.” He clears his throat. She cocks her head, feigning disappointment he doesn’t believe her and still holding onto the bag as he kisses her lips. “I’m learning new things about you.”

“Seems we both are. You like to climb through windows to get back in.”

“And you’re prepared to kill intruders with a fire poker.” He looks to the thing by the door, discarded there when she heard his pleading voice. “And your legs.”

“Can interest you in-“ She does her best to ignore the obvious, cheesy flirting, but feels her sex heat as he stares at her. His eyes traveling up and down appreciatively as she feels that warmth spread to the rest of her body too.

“Your legs?” One eyebrow raised, eyes full of playfulness.

“Food.”

“Aye, they both sound good.” He smirks, his whole face uncharacteristically light and flirtatious as he kisses her jaw and growls. He takes the bag from her arms as he starts to walk away from her, peeking into it and met with disappointment.

“This food is cold already.”

“Yes,” she follows behind. “the delivery service is truly awful, but the kitchen is splendid. I usually reheat.”

“Assumed Tories only ate five course meals.” He teases.

“I usually dine in five star restaurants or on lukewarm take out, David. There, something else you know about me.” She follows him into the kitchen, pulling out two plates and another wine glass, listening as he fills it behind her while she begins to plate the food. Normally she wouldn’t have cared that it looked appetizing but she can feel his eyes follow her, watching as she empties containers and pretends to know what she’s doing.

In the time he’s been here, she’s grown anxious. It feels unexpectedly familiar, having him around. There’s an intimacy in the way they move around each other, it no longer necessary to keep a professional distance. But she’s still a little on edge.

“You don’t have to be nervous.” His voice breaks the silence and disrupts her thoughts. He stands behind her, wraps his arms around her waist as she leans her head back against his shoulder. Of course she knows he’s been careful, that he’s not taken any unnecessary risks. But still...

“If people saw you come in...”

“They didn’t.” His nose tickles against her neck, lips following its trace. “All those spy films as a lad came in handy. No one knows I’m here, Julia.” She tries to just believe it, but risking her career, everything she’s built for the past 10 years, for what has so far been two illicit evenings together is... a lot. She tries to breathe normally, tries not to come off as nervous as she feels. David sighs, kissing the spot behind her ear and assuring her gently. “I’ll sneak out tomorrow morning while it’s still dark. I don’t sleep much anyway.”

And then Julia’s breath quickens again. 

She hadn’t even considered that David wants to stay the night. Presumably sleep next to her. He wants to stay, and it’s a surprising feeling that fills her as she considers how best to respond. Granted, the last time he was in her bed it was highly repeatable, but she fell asleep alone. Pulled herself together, showered, washed her face, and went to bed the same way she has for the past 5 years. She hadn’t even considered that he’d want to stay with her tonight. 

She turns around, facing him. Chewing on her lip as she thinks about it. Thinks about the practicality, the implications, if she even wants him there...

“I can leave if you don’t want me to stay over, I just thought-“ 

“No.” She shakes her head. “No, I don’t want you to leave.”

“You sure? You look a little...” He hesitates, unsure if his effort to be bold has backfired. If he’s suddenly scared her off.

“No. I just didn’t know you wanted to is all.” She plays with his shirt collar, pulling on it as she chews the inside of her cheek. “And... I haven’t wanted anyone to stay over in forever.”

“See,” He kisses her again. _Fuck, he’s good at that._ “we’re both a little fucked up.”

He pushes her against the counter, smiles when she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him slowly until she holds back, withholding her mouth from his reach as he tries to lean in to kiss it. He bites his lip as they watch each other curiously. “Why do you like me, David?”

“I don’t know.” He shrugs, so calmly that she easily believes him. She doesn’t quite know yet why she likes him either. “I just do.” 

“Mhm.” She hums, smiling softly against his lips.

“But you make me feel something I haven’t felt in a long time.” 

“Constantly frustrated?” It’s pointed, but in jest. They had started out that way. Long before fish and chips and awkward near-dates with Rob. He sighs heavily as he pushes a hair off her face, touching her lip with his thumb.

“Alive.” He looks right at her as he says it, and she’s stunned. It’s so simple and honest, no games and no lies.

He runs a hand through her hair and kisses her so she forgets about the food until the microwave dings. He smiles, kissing her one more time before taking the first plate out and replacing it with another. He spends the time it takes to reheat kissing her slowly, happily letting her hands undress him as he smirks and follows her gaze as it roams all over him. She likes what she sees and he’s fully aware, resting his hands on her lower back as he pulls her in for another deep kiss.

Eating dinner with him again is far less tension-filled the second time. Any tension seems to have been left at the table earlier. He asks a lot of questions, about her, about her life before. Things she’s not talked about in years, probably even a decade. Things no one’s bothered to ask either. Happily picking up on cues as he chows down the mountain of food on his plate. He offers little anecdotes too, when she brings out another bottle of wine and the cookies she’d ordered with the food. About his life before, about his children. Careful to avoid the war and any anger he may feel. 

She yawns a few hours later, the amount of food and wine and sugar making her feel drowsy. She apologizes quickly and he only laughs softly, getting off the couch and holding out his hand for her. 

“Let’s go to bed.” She nods a little hesitantly, though she is grateful. She’s been trying to stifle several yawns over the past hour, a cashmere throw making her feel warm and cozy. This all feels far more domestic than it should, but she takes his hand and then takes the lead. Pulling him into the bedroom as she turns off the lights in the rest of the flat.

He asks to borrow the shower, in an effort to be practical. London is getting frosty in the mornings, and it’ll give him another half hour or so in bed in the morning. She retrieves towels and soap and a toothbrush and things he can’t possible find any use for before she excuses herself nervously and leaves him in her bathroom alone.

Her shower is, unsurprisingly, a lot nicer than his. Spacious and warm. There’s a row of shampoo and conditioner and soaps to choose from, and the scent fills the shower in a way his cheap 2 in 1 shampoo never has. He’s washing off any traces of her on his skin when he hears the bathroom door click. His body stiffens, his head and cock pumping with blood as his pulse quickens. He doesn’t turn around, he knows she’s there. Probably debating with herself again whether to follow her instincts, to give into the intense pull between them, or to fight against it. Just like she had at the door earlier. His hand reaches for his shaft, stroking it once, trying to breathe quietly as he hears the shower door open and feels the colder air hit his back.

He’s suddenly acutely aware that if she can see him through the fog she can probably see his scars too. He holds his breath, almost expects her to retreat and leave with an excuse he knows isn’t true. He wouldn’t hold it against her.

Her fingers on him isn’t new, she’s touched him before, but not there. He feels them dip in and out of the mottled creases on his back, stroking gently over scars and adding her mouth to it as she wraps her arms around his body.

“This alright?”

Before tonight, he would have thought the answer was no, but he likes the way it feels. He’s spent enough time hating them, he’s grown used to them now, nothing more and nothing less. But having someone seek them out, touch them, kiss them like she just did... it’s different and it feels like an acceptance he’s not encountered before.

Her hands slip around his waist, nipping at his ear lobe and sucking on his neck before coming to his side, leaning against the tile as she looks at him. Fully naked and throbbing as it longs for her touch. His cock stands at attention, some twisted sense of devotion to her as she claims power over his body, not unlike what he did to her earlier. Not that she needs to take anything, he’s fully giving it to her. Happily handing it over to the woman that’s roused his body from its nothingness existence and turned him into some sort of sexual deviant. Someone addicted to her and how she makes him feel.

He wraps himself around her as she stands in front of him. Already looking forward to fucking her slowly against the marbled wall, when she slips down between wet arms and drops to her knees as she smiles up at him alluringly. _Fuck. She’s a constant surprise._

He must sound rather pathetic. His breath ragged and weak, a willing captive to her mouth warm around him, hand wrapped around his shaft as she leaves no doubt to the fact that he made the right choice coming back here. Selfishly, he’s pictured this before too. Her fucking him with her mouth as he loses his mind bit by bit. In different scenarios, and never in the shower until now. 

His body clenches, every inch of him feels tight and hard as she works a skillful hand and soft mouth on him in perfect strokes. The bulbous tip disappears and reappears between her lips, her tongue applying pressure that drives him mad, soft slurps emitting from plump lips before she strokes a finger over the head. He’s turned the shower off and hearing only her makes it harder to keep this going as long as he would like to. His mind blanks as he supports himself against the tile, spilling into her mouth with unrestrained groans in spurts. He stands there while she gets off the floor and turns the water back on. Rinsing her mouth as he watches her closely and then she pulls him in for a long, lazy kiss.

He’s never done this before. Indulged in sexual attraction in this way. Letting his senses decide, following what he craves instead of what he assumes he’s supposed to do. So when he kisses her again, half-hard and growing, it’s with far more urgency. He still wants what he wanted when she came in. Her against the tiles, mouth open and panting his name. She doesn’t look like she’ll object, standing there wet and naked, nipples hard and eyes heavy as they look at him. He pushes her hair back, kisses her hard and lets his hands rest comfortably underneath her bum. He thinks she knows what he wants because he goes to lift her and her legs wrap around him by instinct.

She moans when he fills her, urging him on, practically begging for it as she leans her head against the wall. It would almost be rude not to play with the breasts right in front of him, and hearing her beg for release, beg him to let her come, only makes him want to tease her more. He looks her in the eyes as he takes one nipple into his mouth, sucking on it as she arches her back, pushing against him, taking him in deeper.

When he finally lets her come, finally can’t hold off any longer because he thinks he might pass out, it’s everything he imagined it to be. Her lips part, his name rolls off her lips in thrilling enthusiasm. _David David David David._ He stops caring for a moment if she’s comfortable, fucking her harder as she comes and feeling the release in himself begin as he thrusts into her until she’s whimpering in his arms as she convulses around him and he’s lost the feeling in his toes. It’s the best he’s ever had, and it would be a disappointment pulling out, letting her out of his arms, no longer touching, if she didn’t immediately wrap herself around him and kiss him again.

She stands there kissing him until he starts to feel guilty. Her lips are plump and red, his own feel tingly and warm, his body sore and tired, it feels time to get out. She washes quickly as he watches, stepping out and wrapping herself in a robe and then hands him a towel. 

Getting ready for bed with him is nice. She’s put on serums and creams while he watched, asking jokingly what everything was. He’s removed the towel around his waist, giving her a generous view of his ass while he brushes his teeth. Her body feels sore in all the right ways as she stands there next to him and she likes all the little things she notices now. Like the fact that he hung the towels after he was done. And that he seems to be a good brusher. Methodically brushing his teeth next to her until he notices her staring and smiles through foamy toothpaste and all.

“No cavities.” He spits into the porcelain sink and bares his teeth at her, like he’s bared everything else.

“Good to know.” She chuckles as she throws the floss in the bin..

A deep connection passes between them as their eyes meet in the mirror. Something more than heated kisses and frenzied sexual encounters. His skin smells like her body wash, and he feels unfamiliar but not completely foreign next to her. She’s glad he’s bold, glad he asks questions she doesn’t see coming. Glad they’re sharing secrets now.

He likes less pillows than she does. Throwing the ones on his given side of the bed to the floor before he slips beneath the covers. She climbs in next to him, and pulls the covers all the way up as she waits for him to say something. But he doesn’t. David settles in, looking very comfortable in the silence for a while before he eyes her curiously.

“Am I the first bloke to sleep in this bed?” He asks as she’s putting lotion on her hands and arms. It sounds innocent enough, but she detects a slight aftertaste of... something.

“Mhm. Overnight yes.”

“Worth climbing the window just for that.” David mutters under his breath as he watches her turn off her lamp on the bedside table. “Goodnight, Julia.” She turns away from him as she settles in. 

“David?” 

Minutes have passed and his body has warmed up nicely under soft duvets and heavy covers. Her voice is soft and pondering. “Do you snore?”

“No.” He doesn’t, as far as he know. But then again, his nights are usually just filled with broken sleep, never even solid enough to snore.

“I don’t think I do either.” 

“I’ll tell you in the morning. Sleep well.”

He pulls the covers tighter. Leans his head on his arm as he looks at the back of her head. He assumes she’s thinking. When she’s quiet, she usually is. Either coming up with a solution or a takedown. She’s breathing calmly but she’s not asleep, and he waits patiently until she turns, smiling timidly as she mirrors his position. Making herself comfortable. Good. This is what he wanted. 

He’s spent the last year missing sleeping next to his wife, but Julia’s probably spent five years getting over sleeping next to Roger. He assumes. He would, anyway, if he had been married to Penhaligon. Habits are hard to break.

She’s beautiful. Her chin dips beneath the covers and all he can see in the dark now is wavy hair and trusting, hazel eyes. He falls asleep to them. Closes his eyes to the calming beat of her breaths and feels light inside for once. His body well used, his heart beating a little faster than normal but mostly, he feels light. Maybe it’s happiness, he’s not sure. But it’s something. And she’s something.

She wakes up far too late. Body still store, parts of her still wonderfully achy, and she’s turned to tell him to leave in time when she finds his side empty and abandoned. Where his head had rested last night lies a note and one of the leftover cookies from dinner. She breaks off a piece, before unfolding the note and preparing herself.

_Sleep well?_

_Thank you for everything yesterday. You’re worth climbing the window for. Even if my balls are barely hanging on_

_PS! You don’t snore._

She laughs softly as she reads it again and finally notices the question at the end. If she had the willpower to end things now, she would, because it’s just yet another sign of how far into dangerous territory they’ve gone. She has to rush getting ready for work, her stomach tingling a bit as she thinks about seeing him, of looking at him throughout her day and imagining him in situations far away from the confines of the office. Wondering if he’s in the same predicament.

“Skip. Skip!” 

So he’s lost focus. Again. Unsurprisingly. He looks behind him and finds a confused Julia, big hazel eyes staring back at him and PC Fenton waving his arms overbearingly.

“Aye, what?”

Tom points to their surroundings, and it takes a moment for it to hit him. Shit. He’s missed the door. Not a big problem, he leads them back immediately and gets them to the right hall where a crowd awaits her. He looks to Kim, who nods back affirmatively, and then watches as Tom leads Julia to the podium before taking his spot next to him by the exit.

His eyes are trained on her as she begins her talk. He’s staring, but then, to untrained eyes, it looks like he’s doing what he’s supposed to. It’s a short one this time, thankfully. In and out quickly, is the plan. She mingles with the assembled crowd after, quickly surrounded by boring looking men and women who look at her with keen interest. David looks at his watch, he needs to have her out of there soon. His eyes fall to her ass again as she leans over and grabs a pastry from the dish before making her way out of there.

Tom clears his voice as he stands next to him, leaning in and speaking quietly. “Dave, you need to stop looking at the principal’s arse. Don’t get me wrong, guy to guy, it’s a really nice one, but...” It’s a little unsettling how much David would like to push his friend into a wall at that moment. 

There are several things he’d like to say back, all of which collect in his head as he looks from Tom to Julia and back to Tom again before he takes a deep breath and speaks as calmly, but firmly as he can.

“Stop talking about the principal’s anatomy and do your job.”

“Buddy, I’m just saying...” Julia moves suddenly, so they move and Tom follows him too closely, still yapping in his ear as he tries to lead her to the right room for the next stop. “I’m not the one that missed the door earlier.”

Turns out it’s actually very easy to miss the big sign that says exit when your principal has decided to re-wear an outfit you’d confessed last night turns you on.

“I’ll take the principal upstairs, why don’t you do a search instead?” He’s posturing, and it’s ridiculous, but he needs to end this discussion fast and without question before he reveals more than he should. Sending Tom off with a reprimand seems innocent enough.

“Skip?” Tom eyes him curiously.

“Keep your eyes where they belong this time.” He should have kept it to himself, though he’s still well within his rights. 

It’s just hypocritical all things considered. Him lecturing about professional conduct when woken up in said principal’s bed this morning. Eaten her leftovers, kissed her forehead as she slept, taking a long look at the table where they fucked before he left out the same window he climbed in. 

But here they are. Hypocrites and liars. His body still enjoying the benefits of last night. As he passes her to hold the door open, he whispers. “Nice arse.” And her response starts as a weird breathy noise, that slowly turns into something of a chuckle before she purses her lips and finds herself again. God, he’s _such_ a hypocrite and so far across the line, but he’s stopped caring. Because he made her smile like that. And because it’s a really nice ass.

He watches her in what looks like a deep discussion with her colleagues. He’s looked around this aula so many times he can describe it from memory. He puts his hand in his suit pocket, feels a piece of paper that definitely wasn’t there when he put it on this morning. He catches her eye, she looks back quickly before delving back into whatever she’s in the middle of, and he looks at the note. Sees his own handwriting at the bottom of it. 

He’s got several discarded examples of the note in the bin at home. He’d left early, still tired and woozy as he’d tried to the right amount of levity before finally coming up with the one he left behind. Short, flirty, but nothing over the top. He’d quickly stopped by his flat to change before a quick meeting with the Commander before picking her up again, but she’d remained professional, stoic even... he hadn’t felt any hands dipping into his pockets. He looks at it again.

_Play tonight?_

She’s scribbled a beautifully, cursively detailed yes underneath it and he smirks happily. He looks at her, takes a deep breath and starts to imagine all the ways they might break the rules again. He suspects he’s selling them a bit short, but he can practically feel his body relax under her touch, his brain filling with thoughts of her as she walks toward him with the slightest hint of a grin on her lips.

“Shall we, Sergeant?” She clears her voice, holding onto her red bag as she stands before him.

“Aye, ready when you are, Ma’am.” 

And so he follows her back down the steps. 

One more talk, only 45 minutes, and then he’ll be guiding her back through the streets of London to officially leave her at home and say goodbye for the weekend. She’s been downgraded to only a rotating shift of downstairs guards. 

_More privacy, ironically,_ Craddock quipped at their meeting when she’d informed him of the changes. 

His body shivers at the thought. The impossible possible thought of how he’ll sneak in and stay wrapped up in her all weekend, exploring each other, fucking until they can’t move anymore or until their bodies gnarl with hunger. He knows he’s in deep shit. He knows. And he doesn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday M, hope it’s all the dirt you dreamed of. J helped. By adding to the madness, obviously.


End file.
